


The Long Hours to Dawn

by Aquatigermice



Series: Bringing back the real Steve Roger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bringing back the team, Endgame fix it, Fix-It, Light talk of embryos being dusted and coming back, Medical Inaccuracies, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: A guest comes to talk to Sam. And brings a surprise with them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, implied Bucky and Steve
Series: Bringing back the real Steve Roger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617961
Kudos: 1





	The Long Hours to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So final part 2 is up. Got at least one surprise in here that I hope you guys like. So lets get started.
> 
> P.S. Please don't do what is mentioned in this story if someone is having an asthma attack!!! Thank you.

Sam grumbled as he moved towards his kitchen door. The noise coming from it had turned from a steady knocking to outright banging on the poor door. It sounded as if the wood was close to cracking.

And really that was all Sam needed after being gone for five years. Saying that still felt odd. Sam had to keep repeating it. "I was gone for five years and I have been back for a few days now."

It was crazy to think about too long. The thoughts could break a man. Sam wasn't sure who had it worse, those who were dusted or those who had to keep going. Sam had heard horror stories of those who remarried. Couples who split up after a child was dusted. The front page news of embryos that were dusted in the womb causing miscarriages. And after the Hulk's snap the embryos were reappearing where they had been dusted.

It made Sam happy that he hadn't been in a relationship. The drumming on the door brought Sam back out of his thoughts.

Right, people at his door demanding his time.

"I bet it's Rogers," Sam told himself. It seemed like something Steve would do. The man just didn't seem to know what a proper stopping by time was. Sam had half a mind to leave him out there. Maybe it would teach him. 

But… Sam had a strange feeling that something was going on. Steve was quiet after the funeral. Which Sam knew meant Steve was up to something. But when had Steve Fight-Me Rogers, not been up to something?

It was just that Sam had figured that with Bucky back, it would finally mellow Steve out a bit. 

Which was why Sam felt ok enough to leave the pair alone. Give them some space. Besides Sam had family he needed to see. So Sam had gone home. 

Visited his mother. Saw his sister. And dusted five years of dust out of his house. Not to mention throwing out the plants. Sam had worked hard on keeping them alive. And not one person had come around and water them while he was gone!

Not one!!!

He would have words with Cap. Steve would be buying Sam new plants.

Sam spared a look at the clock on the stove as the banging continued. It was 2:23 in the MORNING!!! Who on God's green earth would be up this early willingly!

It was bad enough that his cell phone had rung from an unknown number. Then the text came that just read "Open the door. Code: Riley"

Which meant an emergency from someone who was on team Cap during the Tony and Steve divorce years or the 'On the run tour.' 

Damn serum superbeings immune to sleep. "If you wake the neighbors, you're going to wish you never brought me back!" Sam shouted, checking to make sure he had his gun before he unlocked the door. Sam swung the door open dramatically to yell some more but the words died on his tongue. 

The scene in front of him was very deja vu. 

Sam stared at the two figures on his step. Blinking once. Rubbing his hands to his eyes Sam blinked some more.

Nope still there. 

But how?

"Hey, Soldier. Mind letting us in?" Her voice was still sweet on the ears. And not for the first time did Sam think that he wouldn't mind at least one date with the woman.

"Natasha?!" Sam found the name falling out his mouth in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

From what he was told, Natasha gave her life so the team could get one of the stones. She died so he could come home. 

Yet... There she stood before him in some odd white spacesuit-looking outfit. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen before, in a braid that was thrown over her shoulder.

Natasha was supporting a crumpled figure at her side. The figure was emitting a wheezing noise that made Sam feel like he wanted to drink the rest of his OJ in the fridge. Then drive to the corner store and drink whatever the store had in stock. 

From what Sam could see the person was covered head to toe in layers. Some kind of beanie on their head, a hoodie and a jacket that dwarfed their frame to the point that not even their hands were visible. The look was completed with jeans that honestly hung off them, so baggy it was hard to even tell if the figure had shoes on or not.

On top of that their legs were shaking as if they would give out on them at any second. 

"Please Sam, a chair would be good," Natasha said in that no-nonsense voice of hers. The soldier that Sam had tried so hard to bury hopped to it with the orders. As much as Sam hated it, he had to admit he would fall in line when someone used the Boss voice. 

Sam pulled a chair out at the table as Natasha dragged her companion to it from the door. As Sam filled up a glass of water, he briefly came to the conclusion that he might have a kink for commanding voices. Riley used to use it on him. Then Cap. Now Natasha. Maybe he had a type. Foolhardy righteous people who knew how to use their words.

The wheezing had turned into a full-on coughing attack once the figure was settled into the chair. Sam handed Natasha the glass. His mother would kill Sam if she found out he let a guest die because they choked to death in his kitchen. 

Natasha nodded her thanks, kneeling down to the figure. "Here, drink this, it will help," she said softly. Thin pale hands shook as they moved around Natasha's, moving the glass towards their mouth. As the head moved, Sam caught a snatch of blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

Sam went to take a seat. He still wanted answers but Natasha turned to him before his butt could even touch the wood. "How many big pots do you have?" she asked sternly. Sam could hear clearly the don't-you-dare-sit-down tone in her voice. 

"Three and I have two saucepans," he said, standing up and already going to pull them out. She didn't say a word, still trying to ease the figure.

Laying them out on the counter, Sam waited for instructions. Natasha glanced back at him for only a second, her attention going back to her guest. "I need a paper bag and all of those filled with water and boiling as fast as you can." 

Sam was going to say something else but the figure started to wheeze again and it hit him. They were having an asthma attack! Sam found the paper bags he kept for his lunches when he worked at the VA. He handed them over to Natasha before getting started on the water.

Mind on the task at hand, Sam hurried to get the water to boiling. Even going over to turn the thermostat up. (His inner-dad, the one he didn't think he had until he started paying his own bills, was screaming at him about how much this was going to cost on the next power bill.)

Sam even turned the coffee machine on after taking out the filter just so he could have hot water to make tea. Noting the sound of the paper bag crumpling with every inflation and deflation started to slow down. 

The breathing was sounding a bit more steady as he handed off the finished tea. "Thank you, Sam," Natasha said as she took the tea.

Sam gave her a nod, turning back to his pots checking through the steam to see if he had a steady enough bubble. The saucepans were the closest to a rapid boil. Sam turned that one off before going to his linen closet. After choosing his best towels, he returned to the kitchen to find Natasha had removed the hoodie and the jacket from what appeared to be a small-framed man. 

Some might call him pixie with the sharpness of his cheeks and chin. Those blue eyes while glossy and unsteady were still trying hard to track Sam as he moved. Sam relaxed for now, at least the man wasn't wheezing as hard. 

Sam handed Natasha the towel while he got a pot off the stove. The towel went over the hair as Sam put the pot on the table. Lucky for the dude, Sam's table was a bit on the low side (something Steve had bitched about all the time), otherwise they would have had to hold him up. Sam had a feeling that the guy wouldn't have appreciated that. Even if it was to help.

It took all the pots going from boiling to barely steaming before the guy could breathe normally. Sam tried to ask Natasha several times what was going on. Each time she shut him down with 'all in due time'.

Sam watched her bustle around the guy. Shining her phone in both of his eyes before drawing blood from a needle Sam really didn't want to know where she got it from. On the last pot, she whispered into the man's ear before standing.

"Sam, if you don't mind, can he use your bathroom? He needs a bath and some clean clothes too. I have to step out for awhile. I will be back," she said, already headed for the door.

Shooting out of the chair after her, Sam only caught up to Natasha after she had stepped out the door. "I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but you can't just show up in the middle of the night with some homeless guy that's having an asthma attack. And drop him off and runoff. I am not some daycare you can just drop off people to!" Sam had to cut off her path when Natasha kept walking. Sam crossed his arms, trying to make sure she knew he meant business.

Natasha just rolled her eyes, a twinkle in them of things she already knew. "He needs some things, especially medicine or else he will have another episode so unless you want us to stay for awhile I am going to go. I promise it won't take me long to get what we need." She gave him the sweetheart smile. Throwing her braid over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him in question.

They stared at one another for a moment or two before he moved out of the way. "I don't think I like you being back from the dead. You're just too bossy." She passed by him.

"Well, between you and me. I wasn't asked if I wanted to come back either," she said as she headed off down the path. Sam watched her until she disappeared before going inside.

Sam eyed the man from where he still sat, towel now around his neck the short sleeve button up hanging off his thin shoulder. This guy needed a sandwich. Sam would make him one while he was in the bath.

"So let us see about that bath huh?" Sam said in a friendly tone, going into counselor mode.  
…

The bath went without any problems. Sam even found some clothes that fit the guy even if they were still big on him. It turned out the man was not a dirty blond. The man had golden hair like Thor and Steve, the kind that shone like gold in the sun.

After the man was clean, Sam brought him back to the table before putting out a plate of sandwiches. Sam was a little in awe that the guy ate two whole sandwiches. Which gave Sam the feeling that if the guy got a chance to eat, he wouldn't be such a tiny thing.

Maybe.

Afterward, there was a silence that took root in the room. Neither seemed to know how to break it. It was then that Sam realized the man had not spoken to Sam since he had arrived. 

Maybe that was a lapse on Sam's part. Had his time being dusted destroyed his manners? "Hey man, so I didn't get a chance to introduce myself on the account that you were hacking up a lung earlier, but the name was Sam," he said, holding out a hand.

The other who had seemed to be trying to discover any and all secrets that might be contained in the wooden surface of the table looked up in shock.

Then slowly a smile spread across his face. He wiped his long bangs to the side before speaking. "Yes, Sam, I am aware of your name," he said in a voice that was vaguely familiar to Sam. 

It was like his head was trying to tell him something important. Sam just couldn't see it. Couldn't understand what it was trying to tell him. 

The man rose out of his seat, shaking his head when Sam went to assist him. "It's ok, Sam. I know most people don't pay attention to the before part. It's kind of boring." The man said as he put the dishes in the sink.

Sam watched him rinse the dishes off before the man returned to his chair. As he passed, he spoke once more. "On your left," the man said simply. It was just as breathless as the first, the second and fourth times that he spoke those words to Sam.

"Cap?" The odds of going back to sleep had now completely vanished. "What happened? You look, bad man. Do I need to get Bucky?" Sam said. Should he call someone? Who was left that could do something?

Steve took his seat shaking his head. "No. Bucky wouldn't understand yet. And that would only bring another Steve here. Your Steve."

Sam frowned "My Steve?" 

"Yeah, Sam I am... let's see, Steve from a week from now."

Sam tried to take it in. "A week from now? What happened to do all that to you?"

"This," Steve gestured to all of himself. "was finally what I was used to. For years this was me, Sam. So all that other stuff being gone well, that was kind of like a burden being lifted. For the longest, I thought all I wanted was to be taller and such. Now I see it was still not me. I wasn't happy." Steve finished looking a little sad.

Sam still wasn't sure what Steve meant. "Did you do that because I asked you about what you wanted from life? Cause, dude, that was taking it too far, don't you think?"

Steve gave him America Take-down Look Number 3. "I supposed it might be a little why but there were other things too. In the '30s people had their heads too far up their asses to not see me. But I see people like me all the time nowadays. I could be fine here. Which was why I had Natasha bring us here instead of the Tower. I need a favor Sam, the last one I will ask of you."

Sam leaned back in his chair. He wasn't sure where to go with all this information. He had never said no to Steve and he wasn't about to stop now. Not after everything that had happened. "What do you need Steve?"

Steve folded his hands. 

"Your Steve is going to go back in time to return the stones. Sam, I am not coming right back. I got a few things I need to take care of. I have only done one stone so far. But I do have help now. Natasha just needed to get me some glasses, Clint's old hearing aids, and an inhaler and we can get on with it. But I need you to keep an eye on Bucky. He is still recovering and he is strong but Bucky is like me, he doesn't know when to ask for help." Steve said with a fond smile.

"Of course, man." How could Sam deny such a request? "Was that all you needed?” Steve nodded, his hair flopping on his head.

"If I can, I will get you some help too. Cause if you thought I could be a thrill seeker when depressed, well, let’s just say James Barnes was the King of all Drama Queens back in the day. But I have a plan." And there was the 'I got it all worked out' Look Number 1.

"Do I get to hear any of this plan?" Steve looked him over before giving a slight nod. 

"The person I send as a backup, you should know him on sight." That doesn't give Sam much to go on. Sam gave Rogers a raised eyebrow. Steve sighed before digging in his shirt pocket to pull out a chain with a small ring on it.

Sam's mind quickly thinks that it may be a fucking wedding band of some sort. "Ok, they will have this ring," he said, sitting it on the table. "Their code words are 'I wanted what Tony had’." Sam mentally logged that away. "So that's it, huh?"

"Yep," Steve said, popping his p. Sam reached for the ring to study it. Steve laid a firm hand on top of it. "No, I think not," he said, pulling both the chain and the ring back towards him before both items disappeared into his clothes. 

Sam crossed his hands over his chest. "Really, man. That is how it's going to be?" Steve laughed, it still sounds the same even if it doesn't look right.

"Fine, so at least tell me how you ended up looking like that?" It seemed stubbornness was a trait that Steves in all sizes carried.

Sam wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Well, the first stone I took back was the soul stone. And at first, I was going to just give it back. I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was for the Red Skull. I mean I knew he would be there. Everybody went over the details of what happened to get the stones. It was just seeing him face to face," There was a sadness in Steve's eyes, one that was mixed heavily with loss and pain.

Sam wasn't sure what to say. All his training as a counselor and it failed him now when he needed it most. But as always he underestimated Steve as many do. He was stronger in this smaller size. There are more battles when you're small. Nature seemed to throw everything it could at you to kill you.

"He said he would take the stone but only if I gave him a soul would he give back up Natasha's. I was intrigued, Sam, but I didn't want to die not after everything, not after getting Buck back once more. I told him this. Which the bastard laughed at me and told me not my soul but that of Captain America's," Steve the ass paused for dramatic effect. 

The bastard had Sam hanging on a string. Pretending like this was now the only time he could drink the rest of his cup of tea.

"Look, I know you did it. I see the proof of it before my eyes so just tell me the rest already." God, he hated Steve at times.

Steve took two more sips out of spite before setting the cup down. "Well, of course, I had to do it. All of that wasn't really me. I mean it was in a way but it wasn't. And whenever anyone saw Cap, they never saw me. So it was time. I made my peace and said goodbye. I was strong enough to be just me. Steve Rogers. The way I thought I could never have in the past. It seemed to be what the Red Skull had been waiting for those years. His other half. I mean they both were created by Erskine. Both the same thing just different parts, the good and the bad. They both disappeared and I get the feeling Schmidt was able to move on. There was all this light. I woke up and Nat was standing over me and I was like this."

Now, Sam had to stand and get himself something to drink. He wanted a beer but he had a feeling that there would be time for all that later. Steve always dropped heavy shit and ran off leaving others to clean up the mess. Wheeling in the wreckage of what was left behind.

Sam drank some water from his own cup. He could see Steve studying him from the table. Or maybe not studying. Maybe just trying to just see him. Sam did recall something about Rogers not being able to see. Or at least some shit wrong with his eyes. One of the many things on the CVS-sized receipt of things that were wrong with him.

Right before Sam was going to make a comment, there was a knock on the door. Natasha stepped into the room before being invited in. "Oh good, you told him," she said after one look at Sam.

God, he hated spies. Them and their odd ways of reading minds with penetrating looks. 

Natasha set a regular paper bag on the table, shooting Sam a quick look. "No, I can't read minds."

Sam decided he needed a real drink. It was just too early to deal with both Steve and Natasha right now. 

They both watched as Steve tore into the bag and pulled out a glasses case. Steve inspected the glasses, some wire-rim classy shit with just enough plastic on them to say hey-I-am-smart and I-can-fuck-you-up-if-I-wanted-to. 

Steve even tried the look on Sam before pulling out the earpieces. He looked them over before putting them on. Then moved on to a small box which Steve read over quickly before pulling the inhaler out.

He shook it before taking two puffs from it. Letting out a sigh when he was done. "God, that feels good," Steve said.

Natasha dropped another bag down in front of him. This one was way bigger. She was carrying one too. She looked at her phone for a moment. "We got to go soon. But change first. Wilson, be a doll and make us some sandwiches for the road," she said, not even looking up from her phone as she headed into a spare room. 

Steve spared him a glance as he headed back into the bathroom to change. Sam just shrugged it off heading to the fridge to see what he had available.

By the time the pair came back into the room, Sam had made a whole loaf of sandwiches. Different kinds since he was unsure what they would want. 

Nat in her tight jeans and pale pink shirt and jean jacket just looked over the haul before stuffing the sandwiches into... "Was that a purse?" It was one of those big things that could possibly hold the whole universe and a dog. "Yes and this will do." 

Sam had never seen her with a purse and was about to make a comment to Steve when he saw his get up.

Steve was wearing a white shirt, hair combed back, with some leather jacket and was that… "Skinny jeans?" Sam said questioningly.

Steve's face was red and he shrugged. 

Natasha's phone chirped. "Ok, Steve, it's time," she said, moving towards the door. "Sam, it has been nice. See you soon." Then she went out the door.

Steve stood awkwardly before him. "Look, Sam, I just wanted to say thanks for being a good friend and that I appreciate everything you have done for me."

Steve held out his hand. Sam took it. "If you really mean that, you should let me have a go with the shield." 

Steve gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, I just might."

The moment was ruined by Natasha. "Rogers, we have no time for a heart to heart. Let's move it!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Duty calls." 

Sam followed him out the door. He watched as Steve gave him a wave as he headed over to where Natasha stood near the gate. As Steve trotted down the path, another figure emerged from the shadows.

This one was dressed like Steve had been. Baggy pants and hoodie covering his head. All dark colors.

The figure handed out something to each one of them. They each put them on their wrist. Then the other reached back into the shadows, the moonlight glinting off the metal of what was a metal arm. In the metal arm was Thor's hammer. The figure handed it off to Steve who took it like it weighed nothing.

Sam's first thought was Holy shit Bucky could hold the hammer!

The group turned to Sam one last time. "Bye Sam," said Steve and then he was gone. "Later," said Natasha. And then she was gone too.

The last one, Bucky raised his hand but the coloring of the arm wasn't right. 

It was red and gold.

"Can you keep a secret, Wings?" The not-Bucky asked in a voice Sam thought he would never hear in person again. 

And then the man was gone too.

Sam stood there staring at where one Tony Stark was just standing and thought Steve Rogers was just too good for this world. 

Then Sam went back inside and proceeded to process everything that just happened by getting really drunk. 

He earned it, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to wrap this up a bit more. I felt like since Steve pulled Sam into all of this he would have talked to him too. He would have told Sam something. And honestly, Sam was way too calm talking to old Steve. To me, everyone was too calm. So here was a possibility. I also think there was a bit of time after the end of the battle and Tony's funeral. And some more time between that and Steve leaving. How much I have no clue and I refuse to look it up. I really don't like that movie and still have not bought it or watched it again. 
> 
> When I posted the first one I had already started to write this in my head. I don't know who posted it but I saw this post on Tumblr where it would have made more sense if Steve gave up Cap's soul to the Red Skull. It would have explained the Red Skull's presence more. The two great creations of Erskine's together again. Maybe why the Red Skull was stuck guarding the stone. And bring it back that it wasn't what Steve was turned into but what was on the inside that makes him great. I will try to find it. https://stevechoosesbucky.tumblr.com/post/184653209849/peterssquill-imagine-if-the-avengers-had
> 
> But I had always felt that Steve would bring Nat back. Even if he did go back to the past he would still give this world something. So even in the early versions in my head she was there helping Steve to take the stones back. It wasn't until the end that I realized I could right one more wrong. I could bring Tony back!!! I mean Steve had all the stones. And there was a post that was like well Strange brought Wong back but not Tony. Plus Tony should be worthy too.
> 
> So my mind was made up and I did it. Morgan, Peter, and Hailey all need their dad. But Tony was going to help Steve first. Cause really someone is going to have to keep Steve on track and tell him when it is time to go. This was also why he wasn't there for Peter in Far from Home.
> 
> Anyways, this was still my healing. Thanks for reading. I have one more thing I want to write about. So be ready.


End file.
